


The Beginning

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-18
Updated: 2008-05-18
Packaged: 2019-03-24 19:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13817571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: After having sex, James asks Sirius if he would want a relationship.





	The Beginning

They avoided eye contact as they dressed. What had just happened would change their friendship forever. James looked up at Sirius, and was surprised to see that Sirius was also looking at him. He cleared his throat. "So what happens now?"  
  
Sirius shrugged. "I'll be your…something-or-other…"  
  
James shook his head and laughed. "That about sums it up doesn't it?"   
  
They stood in a tense silence. Who knew having sex with your best friend would make such a difference. "Do you-" James paused to choose his words. "Did you like it?"  
  
Sirius' bark-like laughter made James feel more calm. "Yes, Prongs." Sirius ran a hand through his dark hair. "Actually, to tell you the truth, that was probably the best sex I have ever had."  
  
James' lips curled into a smile. "Would you?" He pressed his lips together. "Would you-?"  
  
"For Merlin's sake, James, spit it out."  
  
"Would you want to have a relationship with me?" He asked confidently.  
  
James began to become frightened when the tense silence returned. Sirius's expression was blank. He couldn't tell what he was thinking and it worried him. For an instant his gaze returned to the ground, and in that moment Sirius had lessened the distance between them, and had started to kiss James.   
  
The kiss was soft and sweet and James wished it could have lasted forever. He felt confused because he wasn't sure wheather Sirius kissing him was a good sign, but James was at least happy that he was being kissed by him. He was disappointed when Padfoot pulled back.   
  
With a wide grin he said, "Does that answer your question, darling?"

  
James flung his around Sirius and held him for all it was worth. They walked hand in hand back to the Gryffindor common room to announce their new relationship. 


End file.
